Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: A little one-shot. Its my first Doctor Who, one-shot. Its sort of about The Doctor, helping Rose out. All her life. Now please read this. Please give it a try :)


**This is a Doctor Who one-shot, please enjoy! Its my very first, I am working on others but I won't post the others anytime soon. :) Again enjoy! And please review!**

Rose POV

I frustratedly threw my backpack on the ground and kicked the wall, balling my fists and then punching my backpack a couple of times.

"Why, do those bloody teachers do this to me!" I said in frustration pulling at my blonde hair.

"Bloody is not a very nice word to say," a voice said from behind me. I whirled around to face a man. He was tall, he had brown hair that kind of swooped of to the side, and he was wearing a dress shirt, blazer, and a bow tie. I looked at him, and grabbed my backpack.

"Don't make me use this," I warned and the man smiled at me, like he knew me, and then he put his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Done tiger," he said smiling. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him. He looked at me and laughed.

"Just wondering why a little girl is throwing around her backpack," the man said smiling. I glared at him but I let my backpack touch the ground and I looked at him, cocking my head the side.

"Who are you?" I asked, I looked at him questioningly and I felt like I knew him.

"Why do you ask?" The man asked me.

"Well, you obviously aren't a raper, kidnapper, or killer, I can trust you and I don't know why," I said. His eyes flashed for a second with concern, but he shook it off.

"Eh, just some wibbly wobbly timey wimey, I am John, John Smith by the way, whats your name?" He asked. Something told me he already knew but I shook it off.

"I'm Rose Tyler," I said swinging my backpack onto my back.

"Homework trouble?" John asked me. I nodded.

"Here let me help," John suggested. I led him to my house, talking to him the whole way. I trusted him, so I told him just about everything. By the time we were at my apartment I had just about finished summing up my six years of life. When we got to my apartment I turned to him smiling widely. I opened the door and did a low swooping bow.

"Welcome, to Casa de Tyler," I said. He laughed and we walked in. As soon as the I shut the front door, he froze just looking at the apartment. He looked into all the rooms laughing quietly to himself and then he looked into the kitchen and into the living room, then he turned to face me, and I saw a single tear had run down his face. He quickly wiped it off and smiled at me.  
"Rose Tyler you are one brilliant little girl," he said smiling. I gave him a questioning look and he just shook it off. I shrugged and pulled out my homework.  
"First lets do math," I said sorting through my homework.

"Lets do Algerbra, thats my favorite kind of math," John said grinning dangerously.

"I don't do Algerbra, I do addition, so we are doing addition," I retorted. He put on a fake frown and looks at it.

"But thats too easy," John fake whined. I shook my head.  
"What? 3+5! Thats hard, I mean who knows what 3+5 is?" I asked.  
"Its 8 silly, too easy. Its not hard at all, come on Rose, algebra please, lets do algerbra," John begged.

"No, no, no, first I have to learn to add, to do algerbra, so lets do addition. 1+1= 62 right?" I asked. John grinned.

"We have a long ways to go," John said.

Years, and years later in my life, John would show up. He never aged. Not even a year, it was like no time had passed. He always acted like no time had ever passed. It was funny, and he was brilliant and he was always there. That is until the year I turned 20. One day, I was talking, to him. Just talking, we were just talking.

"Seriously though, why the bow tie?" I asked John smiling. He smiled back, but there was a certain sadness to the smile.

"Bow ties are cool," John replied, matter-of-factly. I grinned.

"They are not as cool as you seem to think they are," I replied.

"Oh yeah Rose, after this you won't see me like this again," John said suddenly. I turned to him.

"What? Why not?" I asked him. He was one of my best friends, he can't just leave.  
"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey," John replied. Thats pretty much what he said when he was done talking about stuff. I groaned.

"You can't just leave your one of my best friends," I said turning to him. He smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug.

"See you another time Rose," he whispered in my ear and walked away. I watched him walk away, but he turned around abruptly and looked at me.

"Oh and Rose," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling this is going to be one of your best years," he said. I smiled as he turned around, but then I remebered the guy, the guy on New Years Eve. The drunk guy, he told me almost the exact same thing.

~Nearly a year later on the Tardis with Doctor #10~

"Doctor," I said as I watched him fiddling with the controls on the Tardis.

"Yeah, Rose?" He asked not even looking up from the control panel.

"What is your favorite type of math?" I asked him.

"Algerbra, Algerbra is awesome," he replied. I smiled inwardly and he looked up at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, wibbly wobbly timey wimey," I replied smiling. He looked at me with confusion.

"Where did you learn that only I say that," he said confused and I grinned widly.

"Thankyou, thankyou for New Years, from that first year that year I first met you, and thankyou also for the first nineteen years of my life," I said hugging him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey," I replied smiling. He just looked at me weirdly and shook his head but I smiled.

"You are mad Rose, just plain mad," the Doctor told me, but I smiled, knowing that he was John Smith, and that drunken man, who now that I think of it probably wasn't even drunk.

"Oh but I have been told that I am brilliant," I retorted and he scoffed playfully. "Thanks you've always been there for me, Doctor, thankyou."

**Well, I hope that was good, because I am not exactly impressed of it because I don't like how I ended it. But I got the idea from season 6, you know when the Doctor said that he was in control of time and that he could go back in time and help Rose Tyler with his homework, or something like that and I got this idea :) Hope you liked it, my first Doctor Who fanfic.**


End file.
